


your scent in me

by sungyooni



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, daeyeol is whipped boyfriend, sungyoon is tired he cant wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyooni/pseuds/sungyooni
Summary: He could give one kiss, uh no, maybe five kisses if Sungyoon wakes up as Daeyeol tells him to.





	your scent in me

**Author's Note:**

> warning: a nasty boyfriend with overwhelming kisses and its not just one kiss.

Sungyoon slightly wake up by the wobbles on the bed, frowned annoyed as it apparently disturbed his delicious sleeps since knowing of last night he had been through a whole busy day that his whole body aches and wanted to have enough sleep today. Thankfully it is the day he called in sick.

Daeyeol eventually gets off the bed carefully, yet the bed is too tender to cause it shaking like a slightest of a bit an earthquake on the top of it. He sighed silently, trying to daze off himself from the lack of sleep that haunted him by stretching his joints and muscles which is giving a little pleasure on every crack sounds comes out form his bones.

He stares at the clock wall looking over the time where it was still dark in the morning and still the sun hasn’t rise as it always do beautifully flourishing the land with its light.

He rubbed his whole face roughly before finally move on towards the exit room. Every movement of him was carefully made as the silence in the sleeping world didn’t allow him to make it loud and he’s naturally acting aware on every action he did.

Nonetheless, Sungyoon continued his interrupted sleep all over again, pulling the thick blanket up to his head as the coldness starts to take over the whole space. Yet, it was soothing and pleasurable to get more sleeps.

Until then, everything went black again as the eyelids feel so heavy as rain clouds and the chilling cold air running around the room at the almost dawn while the warmness comforting me inside the lovely blanket. 

He then falls into the dreamland, which is content with fantasy that he wishes it become the reality.

 

A dreamland he owns with his beloved boyfriend, Lee Daeyeol.

 

* * *

 

 

A creak fills the silence. The cloud of heaven is slowly fades out of Sungyoon's dreamland, send him back into the reality again.

However, he still didn’t get himself waking up on it. Frustrating upon the fact that dreamland and sleeping time is coming over to its end, he stubbornly remained on the bed lying down in comfort of warmness running inside the blanket pleasantly.

 **He's coming.**  Lee Daeyeol's here.

Daeyeol is coming closer and yet closer as his rhythm steps barely hears into Sungyoon's audible in due course towards the bed upon the wooden floor. The tune between his steps sounded so lovely and light until it stopped at one point and his half figure crashes next to Sungyoon's side.

The room is still in semi-darkness as the door room is slightly opened allowing outer light bulb comes into the specific angle flashing the light despite the gloomy room and coloring it to be a bright ones. It didn’t hurt Sungyoon's eyes as if the door is positioned far from their bed except the cute square window besides the bed once the sunshine awakes, it will shine the whole room though. 

He remembers the day they move in the apartment together, spent a whole to decorate and arrange their new home.

He mentally screams out loud of his head, praying Daeyeol won't have any intention of being nasty in a very early morning and waking him up from the fantasy dreamland.

But, the fact is he was always being the nasty one, cheeky naughty boyfriend who had a ton of jealousy on Sungyoon's delicious nap would not help him at all.

As a matter of fact, he is sinking into the side of bed toughly, clearly on purpose to irritates Sungyoon on the comfort bed.

Sungyoon remained played died sleeping, adjusting his breath into a snort baby sound as he always did. Calmly packing down the eyelids together as he closed his eyes immediately when Daeyeol landed a place next to hin and leans in where his scent is sharply seeping into Sungyoon's nostrils eventually.

Daeyeol smelled so alluring, gentleman cologne covered the surrounding air between them in which the distance is pretty nice though at the point Sungyoon could sense his face nearing to touch his cheek. 

He held in the smile that want to escape from his lips, chest pounding rapidly as Daeyeol's hot breath blowing on the top of my surface cheek. It felt so warm brushed against the cold skin of his.

“Are you still not awake yet?" Daeyeol coos fondly. Sungyoon could see his face lights up with his stupid grins he fortunately loves. "Aigoo, are you that sleepy, baby?” He sings in cutely manner, peeking to Sungyoon's side face with his teasing stare. He smiles the thinnest line on his lip as he’s pretending to give in the waking morning scene for just a split of second.

“You have to wake up now. Are you going to wake up or not? If you wake up now, I’ll give you a kiss.” He said soothingly inside his melodious tone as it barely out loud spoken.  His gentle voice is pretty enough to make Sungyoon want to jump out of the bed and dancing in the middle of meadow with some butterflies running along with me and sings.

The fact, ignoring him is a fun thing to do.

No response can be heard from Sungyoon. 

He then rested his chin on Sungyoon's shoulder, buried his nose on the bony collarbone of Sungyoon sneakily. “Is that one kiss enough? Then, if you wake up now, five kisses!” He comes out with a brilliant idea, teasing his sleepy eyes with his sweetest tune voice. He curled a smile, much more likely a tweaked smirk upon his cherry top lips that always are Sungyoon's favorite of him.

Daeyeol was all prepared, dressed for his works which a white shirt with sleeves button neatly and a necktie well tied up around his neck that would give him the best look in the world. He is wearing the shirt Sungyoon ironed last night, spraying a few shots of his favorite perfume onto it where it is also a favorite smell of Sungyoon; it’s manly scent and yet it is not hitting his nose with the light floral scent about his perfume.

Sungyoon still hasn't give in on his nap time, rolling his knees up to the waist while squeezing the tall pillow more to hide the slightest grin appeared on his face.

Sungyoon shut his eyes tightly, not losing the eyelids from fully wake up even it seems like the sunrise slowly gets up from other side of world in parallel line.

“Okay, then…” Daeyeol says, leans in towards the bed, placing his hands in between Sungyoon's frame and land a smooth kiss.

One on the left cheek.

One on the forehead.

One on the right cheek.

One on the chin and one on the bridge of nose.

Even, his kisses sound is the most beautiful music played on Sungyoon's head.

Sungyoon groans, stretching his body as he looks up at his boyfriend. "Is there a day where you choose not to bother my sleep?"

Daeyeol just laughs at him, clearly having fun either kissing him many times or teasing his sleep, Sungyoon believes it's both.

“C'mon, wake up, baby. You’ll get up after I leave, okay? You have works to do, remember?” He verbalized, simply pinched Sungyoon's cheek in his fingers adoringly.

"Kiss me before you leave." Sungyoon mumbles sleepily, closing his eyes for a moment before feeling a soft lip upon his.

He leans in the last kiss on the lips lightly, knowing that Sungyoon was already awake, chuckling when Sungyoon's cheek blushes its pinkish.

“Alright, honey. I've got to go.” He finally gets up, turning to his frame on the bed waving the bye as Sungyoon ended up looking at him and gave a morning smile.

“Take care, baby. Call me if there’s something, okay?” He ruffled Sungyoon's hair messily, grabbing his briefcase on his other hand and winked alluringly.

“Take care of yourself too. And don’t forget to get your meal!” Sungyoon manged to shout as Daeyeol almost disappeared from the door while he just nodded beneath his smile.

That’s how every morning routine they had; waking up each other even it’s off day just to disturb one another for no reason and play offer and buy game with number of kisses.

It’s enough to make him start the new day with little sunshine in his life and everything he would face in the whole day will simple remind him how Daeyeol's kisses strengthen him.

“I love you, baby.” Daeyeol literally screamed from the living room, walking out the house with a simple laughter that barely can be heard from their room.

“I love you too, nasty!” Sungyoon yells back smiling in delightful, very loud without care any neighbor would hear them. He filled the silence atmosphere in our sweet home with his big laughter. “Bye! See you later!” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you have been warned


End file.
